The Walking Dead: Season 4
by zee160
Summary: Follow the returning characters of Clementine and AJ, as their story continues in Season 4. Many new characters, some possible returning characters, you'll have to read to find out! Read the notes page if you really want a summary. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously, this chapter is just stuff I have to say before you read it. Please read if you want some slight context.

This is going off the game series by Telltale Games. I make no money off this story whatsoever, this is purely just speculation of what I think Season 4 could be. I have a huge respect for the Telltale Games company. They make some ass-kicking games.

But as for the story itself, as I said, this is just what I would love to see happen in Season 4 (or, A.K.A... **The Final Season.** ). It will not have many made up characters, but if it does, it won't be anyone famous from real life, and there definitely won't be any carbon copies of me (okay well im reading over this again, and maybe I will.)1. Not like last time. This will be a lot more realistic story. But, at the same time, it will be about what I believe would be the most plausible and the most interesting ending. Also, Telltale gave us small hints about what S4 would be like (confirmed returning characters, ages of those characters, etc.) I will be including ALL information Telltale has given us up to July 8th. If more info on new characters arise, I will add them in as best I can. Example: Confirmed returning characters are Clementine and AJ. They, of course and respectively, will be in my story. Anyways, no more blabbering... I hope you enjoy.

(Go to next chapter/paragraph ((whatever I end up adding/not adding)) if you don't want to read/care for the feelings of the author) For the past 2 years or so, I have just kept in some built up creativity, mostly due to being depressed due to some life changes at the time, such as moving from the North to the South. That had a huge impact on me, it was first off a huge cultural change. I am not a huge fan of change. Also, I lost all my friends, and knowing me, I am not the best at expressing myself or making friends. So I had a hard time finding friends for the longest time. I'd just sit home and keep to myself most of the time at school. Recently, something really bad happened to me, which resulted in me having to pursue my GED instead of my HS diploma. But now that that's out of the way... If you know me, I made another Walking Dead fanfic, but it's quite unrealistic and definitely isn't an official TWDG canon. I am my own character in that story, and it ended abruptly when I just decided not to work on it anymore. At first it was a reader (more so me)x Arvo fanfic. But then it turned into something slightly more realistic, even though it ended with a famous Youtuber appearing out of nowhere, then my favorite drummer from my favorite band being his girlfriend/wife, I honestly can't remember what I had in store for it.

Info know about Season 4 so far:

Returning characters: Clementine (15-17), AJ (6)

New Characters: Ten, Violet, Marlin (?confirmed? leader), Louis

Possible returning characters from season 1.

Garcia family will NOT return.

Location: No specific town/city/state, but they are at a boarding house.

Don't be surprised if this takes a turn you don't expect. Hope you enjoy :)


	2. The Walking Dead (Emergency Note) RIP

So as I'm sure some of you have or have not heard, Telltale Games is shutting down. I honestly don't know what to say about that, it's heartbreaking to me.

Ever since I was 11 years old, when season 1 episode 1 came out, I was emotionally attached to Lee and Clementine. Us as players and watchers were there with those two through it all. The beginning of it all, where we find little Clementine up in the treehouse, us as players took the emotional responsibility of protecting her from all harms way. The surprises, such as the cannibal ranch, Lilly shooting Carly, meeting all those new characters, Kenny, we all watched that season end with Lee leaving that world.

And after that, we got to grow with Clementine at an accelerated rate, having to deal with loosing Omid and Christa, yet we got to re-unite with Kenny, and barely surviving Carver and his psychotic hellhole they called Howe's.

Loosing Luke. Loosing Jane, whether you liked her or not, loosing Kenny... having everything torn away from you, until we got to start the process all over again... with AJ.

All of that. Leading up to now.

Honestly, words can't describe the pain some of us fans are feeling. Especially the ones who were there since the beginning. All of that emotional time invested... and now, Telltale can't conclude the thrilling saga.

Of course, I cannot leave out the 200+ workers that were laid off. I feel bad for all of them. They had families to support, children to feed... hopefully they all find jobs again.

As of today, I'm not gonna start writing stories then ditch them. I'm going to use my imagination, and write out how I'd want it to end. And just act like that it's the official storyline.

I'll be the new Mother Theresa for TWDG.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. I looked at my surroundings, I was in the same bunk that I've slept in for the past 2 weeks. My head was pounding. My right arm throbbed. I was in so much agonizing pain. I looked at the bunk across from me, AJ was sound asleep, no visible marks on his face or arms. He looked okay. If he's okay, I'm okay. The air though... it didn't look okay. It felt eerie.

I got up out of the bunk, pain shot through my arm. Guess I can't use that for awhile... I had no time to loose. I walked to the end of my bunk, opened my bag for my knife, and as I walked to the door, I turned the knob, and I heard AJ. "Clem... are you okay...? Was last night real?"

I wanted to say it wasn't. That whatever he dreamt about, was all just some horrible nightmare. It was all, sadly, real. I gave him a disappointing look, and he shot me one right back. "I'll, uhm... I'll be right back. You get some rest." I slowly walk out the door, and I make my way to the main enterance.

We lost almost half of our people, how could I let this happen! It was all just a haze. One moment, I was standing in front of a group of people, giving out last words before the fight, and then bam. Half of our people are gone.

I reached the outside, and I was greeted with the destruction of everyones making. Ashes, burnt wood. The gates were blasted, we no longer have a proper wall of defense. Sad faces were all around. Tenn, Ruby, Willy, and...

Who else?

(If you chose to save Louis, go to chapter "He's safe")

(If you chose to save Violet, go to chapter "She's safe")


End file.
